My Heart Is Yours?
by kassehface
Summary: Alice feels her love for Kyo has faded, but he doesn't take the news so well and allows his heart fall into the Mara. With Frey by her side, can they save Kyo before he's lost forever? AlicexFrey
1. Guilt With Frosting

Alice was... _bored_.

She had finally admitted her love for Kyo, but it definitely wasn't what she expected. Kyo was sweet, she couldn't deny that, but six straight months of sweetness could be sickening. She could tell he was trying to make her happy, and she appreciated every bit of it, but being with Kyo just wasn't the same as wishing she was with him. How long had she pined after him? She even hurt her sister over him. Was it all really worth it?

"Alice, are you okay?" Kyo's question interrupted her thoughts. She looked up from her tea and saw his smile. The smile he only ever gave her. That sweet, sweet smile that always drew her in and used to make her feel like she was floating on air.

But right now, it just made her feel like vomiting.

She nodded quickly, taking a sip of her tea. She'd let it get cold, but she kept drinking until her cup was empty. When she placed it back on its plate with a light _clink_, she'd hoped he'd forgotten he'd asked anything.

No such luck. Of course. How foolish.

"C'mon, Alice, you know I know you better than that," Kyo said, reaching for her hand on the table. He grasped and squeezed her hand slightly, but Alice just stared at it, or rather his bracelet, the very same bracelet she was wearing on her wrist, before looking back up to his face and smiling the same, fake smile she'd been giving him for weeks.

"I'm fine, really." She pulled her hand away and reached for her purse, with the little rabbit keychain she carried everywhere, before standing up. "I'm finished. Let's go."

Kyo stood at almost the same time which made Alice's heart squeeze; it was almost like he was in tune with her. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

Alice thought for a moment. "Let's go to your place. I sure could use some cake," she lied, smiling up at him again. He smiled back and reached for her hand which she stealthily escaped by rubbing her arm as if she were cold.

Honestly, she was sick and tired of cake, but there was someone there she really needed to talk to.

* * *

Frey's smile upon seeing the couple appear could've lit up all of Tokyo. "Hey, guys, how are things? Come here for some dessert?" He smiled down to his current customer and poured her tea before turning back to Kyo and Alice.

"Yeah, I'll just go get them myself," Kyo said, waving the blonde away. "You look busy." He kissed Alice's cheek, which made her blush furiously, before making his way through tables to the kitchen.

"Six months strong, and he still makes you blush. That's too cute, Alice." Frey patted her head as he passed her on his way to another customer. Ever since he'd come back from Norway the previous month, he'd been very good about keeping his distance. Sometimes Alice almost missed those huge bear hugs he'd once given her every time they met.

"You know how I feel about PDA," she muttered, taking a seat at the counter.

Frey let out a quick laugh. "That was ages ago. I tought you were over that silly shy stage, my little Neo-Master." He smiled and waved at some customers that were leaving before taking a seat next to her, leaning against the counter. "What's really bothering you?"

Alice glanced towards the kitchen before turning her gaze to her best friend's face. "Don't say anything, okay?" Frey gave her a look that pretty much said, "You're kidding, right?" which made her relax just a tad. "I think I'm... losing it. I-"

Frey clasped a hand on her shoulder, a feigned look of shock on his face. "Whoa, whoa, don't tell me you guys are-"

"No, no, _no_!" The flush on Alice's face spread further. "Nowhere near, honest." She sliced a hand through the air horizontally, marking the end of that topic.

"Don't scare me like that." He winked and elbowed her playfully, signalling the joke which made the female shoot daggers his way. He fling his arms up in mock surrender. "No more interruptions."

Alice gave her admittance a second thought and asked a question instead. "Why'd you come back?"

The blonde looked at her thoughtfully before turning to the window facing the front of the store. "I missed you guys. Life back in Norway was pretty slow after things got a bit more settled and more Lotis masters came. And besides, I could always use the Japanese practice, especially on all the pretty ladies here." He turned back her way and grinned, and Alice rolled her eyes but smiled back as Kyo came out of the kitchen, a plate of cake in each hand.

"Strawberry, your favorite." He smiled as he placed it in front of her, and it _tink_ed lightly on the bright countertop.

Alice thanked him quietly, and Frey messed up her hair as he stood up. "See you later." He waved as he headed towards a table that needed more water. She watched him go, so many more words on her tongue she wanted to let loose, then turned to Kyo who was waiting for her to take her first bite. She grimaced internally at the little slice of guilt covered in frosting before lifting her fork slowly and taking the billionth bite of strawberry cake she'd had for months.

The couple chatted quietly about nothing in particular before Alice decided her new curfew would be three hours earlier than usual, turning Kyo down with every offer he had to walk her home.

Before she walked out the door, she turned around to find Frey, debating with herself whether she should grab him and rush him out the door with her. A bead on her bracelet shone red without her noticing, but when the debate inside her was lost, it dimmed back to its original ruby red. She sighed and pulled open the door, making the bell above tinkle softly, and walked out, unaware of Frey's eyes on her back.

He sighed, watching her leave without Kyo, knowing what was on her mind. Kyo might be dense, but the signs she was sending were less than subtle. He had to have noticed _something_. The blonde shook his head, his side ponytail waving along, tickling his neck ever-so-slightly.

He definitely had to have a talk with Kyo.

**Whoop, short first chapter. :D Not much happening yet. XD Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review!**


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Flyingkunai: Well, at least I did something right. XD Hey, look, I'm updating! (: Probably the wrong story, but OH WELL. :D**

**Summer Wonderland: Hahaa, I totally LOVE Alice 19th! (: *high fives* Thank you so much. :3 Frey = the besttt, hehe.**

**Hidden Leaf: Lolz, it's just an idea that's been nagging at me forever. XD 'Specially considering AlicexFrey is MEANT TO BEEE. OwO**

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Frey was certain he would lose his mind if he ever heard that sentence again. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, exasperated.

"You really are dense, aren't you?" The blonde grabbed Kyo by his shoulders and shook him slightly. "Her signs are so obvious! She's trying to show you without saying anything!"

Kyo scrutinized his roommate. "Alice doesn't keep secrets from me, Frey. Mind your own business." He shrugged off Frey's hands and loafed to his bed, stifling a yawn.

Frey turned to a window and swore in Norwegian under his breath before spinning back towards Kyo who was settling into bed. "Fine! Just remember, I wared you." He waved a finger in Kyo's direction before storming through the door and slamming it behind him. It was quiet in the room for a moment, and Kyo shook his head on his pillow when the raging blonde slammed the door back open and announced, "I sleep in here too." He stomped to his bed, scooched under the covers and huffed into silence, his arms folded tightly.

Kyo's heart would be broken. No, not broken. Shattered. Crushed. _Destroyed_.

_'He won't take it well,' _Frey thought, his eyes squeezed shut. Then, before he realized what was happening, his thoughts drifted to Alice. Her smile and laugh echoed through his mind; he imagined them together, holding hands and smiling.

His eyes shot open when another face burst through his joyful image: a pretty, blonde lady with big, inviting blue eyes. He wiped the images from his mind's eye reluctantly by blinking slowly. He knew both of them were impossible. He knew both the women he really loved were out of his reach and always would be. He knew these things, but he also knew it never hurt to dream. He realxed his arms and actually tried to get comfortable, and before he knew it, he was alseep.

The sunlight seemed to be burning Alice's skin through her uniform. It wasn't an exceptionally hot day, but she felt herself sweat anyways.

_'I'll do it today. I will. I'll do it, and we'll stay friends, and everything will be okay.'_ She gribbed the ribbon at her chest, a habit she thought she'd lost months ago, as her heart beat increased whenever she thought she saw Kyo walk towards her. Her heart nearly burst from her chest when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Mornin', Alice!" Frey's greeting was practically overshadowed by the female's squeal. He removed his hand quickly before Alice whacked him with her flailing arms. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, it's just me!" He gripped her wrists and forced them to her side, looking her straight in the face, a bit closer than normal, with a smile.

Alice inhaled slowly, trying to slow down her heart, and let it out even slower. Frey released his grip on her wrists and raised his hands defensively. The girl sighed shortly and brought a hand back to her ribbon. "Sorry, Frey. You just startled me."

He laughed shortly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll take your word for it. " He smiled down at her, and when she didn't smile back, asked, "You look tense; what's goin' on?"

Alice hesitated. She was going to tell him the day before, why not now? "Where's Kyo?" she asked quietly, eyeing the crowd around them, searching for his face.

"Oh, don't worry about him. I made sure he would be a little held up." He winked at her, but Alice looked up at him, confused.

"What did you do?"

Frey looked toward the sky for a moment before looking back down at his little best friend. "You said you wanted to talk yesterday, and I'm pretty sure you already knew why I came back." Alice looked away, a little flushed, but he reached for her chin and turned her face towards him. He leaned down to look her in the eye. "Now, tell me what's really bothering you."

She pulled herself away and out of his reach before whispering, "I'm going to break up with Kyo." She exhaled loudly, placing a hand on her chest. She suddenly felt much lighter like an anvil was lifted off her lungs.

The duo stood in silence for a second, not listening to the aimless chatter around them. Frey sighed and tugged at his ear lobe. "Is that all?"

Alice's concentration left the concrete and shot to Frey's face, who was oddly solemn. "What-"

"Just let him down easy, 'kay, Alice?" He patted her head and sauntered in Kyo's direction who was running to where Alice stood, abashed. "You find all your underwear okay, bud?" Frey hollered toward Kyo which made all the girls within a fifty foot radius giggle excessively.

Kyo mock laughed as the two passed each other, tugging his jacket back over his shoulder, his archery gear in his other hand. He jogged to Alice's side and kissed her forehead. "Sorry I'm late. I'm sure you heard Frey-"

Alice's hand covered his mouth, cutting him off. She breathed in slowly, preparing for the words that were begging to fly out of her mouth. She avoided his gaze and slowly removed her hand, gripping the ribbon at her chest, willing the air in and out of her lungs carefully and avoiding hyperventilation with all her might.

"Kyo," she began softly, "We need to talk."

**OHP. I actually updated without anyone yelling at me! :D PLEASE REVIEWW! (:**


	3. The Trouble With Love Is

**Flyingkunai: My comedy appreciates your liking (: and so do I~! And the fact that you're the only one who reviewed chapter 2, lol. **

It was dark. That's all Kyo could really grasp from his surroundings. He reached his arm in front of him, not exactly sure what to expect, and wasn't surprised by the emptiness.

Then he realized he was cold, and he huddled into himself, now desperate to find something to warm him.

"Kyo..."

The voice made him jump and skim the darkness frantically. "Alice?" he called, turning every which way to find her. Just knowing she was near brought some life into his frozen limbs.

"Kyo, you know I love you..." his love continued, and he smiled, his lips ready to respond, his arms outstretched to the to find her before his eyes got the chance. The last three words echoed into the void for a short moment, and Kyo finally caught a glimpse of light. It was Alice's figure, seemingly surrounded by an aura of light. He ran towards her, but he never seemed to get any closer. She continued, "I love you... but not like that." She paused, and Kyo slowed slightly until he stopped completely, right in front of the figure. He gazed at her, his eyes hurt and confused. "... Not like that," the vision continued, "Not anymore... I'm sorry."

The last words seemed to stab Kyo's chest, and he grasped it quickly willing the air in and out of his lungs.

"I'm sorry..." the voice cracked then faded along with Alice's face. A tear ran down her transparent, glowing eye. Kyo reached out towards her, but his hand went straight through her, causing the image to waver then fade like a cloud.

"Alice..." he muttered, but his words were muffled like he had cotton in his ears. It was suddenly freezing again, and the silence filled Kyo's ears. He covered them, not really sure what he was doing. "No..." He felt his throat tighten, his heart squeeze, and he fell to his knees. "_NO_!" He pounded the ground with his fists, and didn't move for what felt like a very long time, forcing his tears away.

Then her voice shattered the silence once more. "_Kyo_!" His head shot up, searching for her image again. He found her immediately a few meters away, tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes zipped over him, but he didn't have any want to answer her. "Kyo, where _are_ you?" she called, her hands cupped around her mouth. He got to his feet slowly and walked towards her glowing figure with no rush in his steps.

When he reached her, she was sobbing openly, her hand covering her mouth. Her eyes were aimed in his direction, but she clearly didn't see him. He reached out to touch her clear face, but it wavered again, and he pulled his hand back. "Alice..." he sighed, longing to touch her, to stop her tears.

"Alice?" another voice said, and she turned to her left, Kyo's eyes following hers, but he couldn't see what she saw.

"Frey," she sobbed. "Frey, I can't find him. I... I-" She seemed to fall into someone's arms, and when they touched, Frey's image became clear, though he didn't glow as prominently as Alice. She sobbed into his chest, and Frey pet her hair softly.

"It's all right, Alice. Kyo's no dummy, he's probably just cooling off somewhere." His voice was kind, though his eyes looked concentrated on something else entirely. Alice continued crying, and the blonde's eyes found Kyo's. This made Kyo jump slightly, though he was sure Frey couldn't see him.

Kyo glared at the figure of his supposed best friend holding Alice. His chest filled with rage at the image. "It hurts, does it not?" a familiar voice echoed around him. He felt his hands shake and pulled them into fists to stop them. "That Frey... not a very good friend... the way he clings to your woman like that..."

Frey pulled Alice's face up, and he wiped her tears, saying soothing words that Kyo couldn't hear anymore. She smiled, which made Kyo's heart sink. He hadn't seen that smile in a while, the smile that warmed his heart like no one else could. But this time, his heart was cold.

"And what a disloyal woman..." the voice filled his ears.

"No... Alice would never..." he reached for her image, but the two turned and walked away from him, Frey's arm around her shoulder. "Alice..." He felt fresh tears sting his eyes, but forced them away, letting the anger take over the hurt. "Frey. That... _bastard_..." he growled through clenched teeth. His fists shook at his sides, and he felt the need to hit something.

"Yes... you are in the right to be angry..." the voice continued, and Kyo allowed it to fill him. "Let me show you how to use your anger correctly..." Alice and Frey's images slowly faded into the darkness, and Kyo felt his heart shatter.

_Alice doesn't love you anymore,_ the voice was in his head now, and he welcomed it. _I can help you destroy the man who took her from you..._

"Yes." Kyo's voice was dark and barely above a whisper. "Please..."

He felt a cold blanket envelope him, but he felt no need to warm himself. This was right. This was what had to be done. For Alice.

* * *

"Alice, it's not your fault." Frey had said this so many times since this morning, but he tried to keep them sincere.

Alice wiped more tears from her face and sniffled. Frey handed her a handkerchief, and she took it slowly. "He just... walked away. He could've gotten hurt or lost or _something_!" More tears spilled over, and she brushed them away with the cloth.

Frey gripped her hand on the table between them. The store wasn't very busy during school hours. Alice choked back a sob and squeezed his hand back, though Frey felt his heart squeeze instead. "Kyo's been living here a while, he knows his way around, Alice." He tried not to look at her face, tried not to see the tears he couldn't stop. Tears caused by Kyo.

"I-" she swallowed. "I know... but maybe I should've waited until after school." She shot her eyes to Frey's face, and he cringed slightly, but not enough for her to notice. "Maybe I shouldn't've done it at all, Frey. Maybe I was wrong. I love him." Frey felt the need to let go of her hand, but he couldn't do that to her. "I do, I always will, but..." She started crying again, lifting the handkerchief to her face with her free hand.

Frey got to his feet, her hand still in hers, having her stand up too. She looked up at him with her eyes brimming with tears, and his heart throbbed. She was the only girl he knew who could cry her eyes out for hours and still look beautiful. He wrapped his arms around her easily, and she hugged him in turn, her sobs subsiding for now.

"Alice, please stop crying." He hugged her tightly, resting his cheek on her head. "It kills me to see you cry..." She tried her best to stop, but a couple sobs escaped against her will. "Maybe you should go home and rest..."

She shook her head and sniffed. "No, no one's home. I don't want to be alone right now."

Frey was quiet for a moment before responding. "Well, you could stay here." He felt her nod in his chest.

"Please... if it's okay."

"Of course it's okay, silly." He pulled her back so she could see his smile. She smiled slightly, and Frey's heart throbbed. "C'mon." He took her hand and brought her through the kitchen, ignoring Kyo's aunt and uncle and being ignored in turn. They were getting ready for the afternoon rush. He guided her through the door to the house and to the couch in the living room. She sat down and felt her eyelids droop slightly; crying jags always made her tired. Frey brought her a blanket and pillow from his and Kyo's room and got her comfortable.

She started dozing off almost immediately, and Frey sat by her until she was definitely asleep, his fingers making their way through her hair slowly. When he was finally sure she was under, he got up carefully, trying not to wake her.

"Frey..." he heard Alice mumble, but when he turned to apologize, she was still sleeping. He smiled at her sleeping figure. How could she always be so cute no matter what she did?

He leaned over her, unsure of what he was doing. He paused before he reached her lips, knowing what he was doing was wrong. Alice wasn't his. She could never be his.

_That makes this the perfect chance_, he justified to himself. But before he reached his lips to hers, she muttered someone else's name.

"Kyo..."

Frey stopped himself, feeling his heart shatter, and got to his feet silently. Before going through the door back to the kitchen, he stole one last glance her way. His heart squeezed as he walked away from the girl he loved. The girl he loved who loved someone else.

**Boop, that's chapter 3, I hope you liked it! (: Please review! I'll lahv you n.n**


	4. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Thank you all for all your favorites/reviews! You've urged me to write more! So here you go! (:**

Alice woke with a start. She glanced around the room, unsure of where she was until she saw Frey snoring quietly in the love seat across from her. She smiled at the sight until suddenly, the day's events came rushing back, and she fought the urge to let tears spill over. She blinked them away and tried to recall her dream instead.

For the past few months, the only parts of her dreams she could recall were the ones where Nyozeka was present. Sometimes she was in her human form, and they would talk almost constantly about the future and how they would spend their time when they were finally together, but she was usually in her rabbit form, just like this one. They were sitting in a pasture together, Nyozeka lying comfortably in Alice's lap and sniffing softly at her fingertips. No words were said. No words were necessary. Their silence was as pleasant as the gentle breeze they felt that rustled the grass around them. Alice smiled at the memory and fingered her bracelet aimlessly.

Then she remembered Nyozeka's ears shooting up, her rabbit body suddenly tense on her lap as she seemed to stare off into the horizon. She hopped off Alice's lap and sniffed the air before turning back. "Alice," her mind whispered. "Alice, my dear, you must leave."

Alice was confused. Everything seemed normal. Nothing had changed. "What's wrong? I don't-"

The air around them chilled abruptly, and the sky darkened as if a rain cloud had appeared out of nowhere. Alice finally sensed that something was amiss, but refused to wake.

"You must leave _now_," Nyozeka urged.

"What about you?" Alice questioned, getting to her feet.

"I cant handle myself. You forget how old I really am, little one." She ran a few meters before turning back to Alice who was planted where she stood, frozen with worry. She was certain whatever was coming seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Leave! I'll be okay, I promise!"

She hesitated before answering. "You better contact me later to prove it!"

The rabbit nodded before running off and vanishing into the distance.

Alice bit her lip, willing herself to wake, but nothing happened. She blinked, bewildered, but when she opened her eyes again, Kyo was standing before her.

She jumped, but not because he startled her. His face was cold and angry. Absolutely foreign on his usually happy face, and completely terrifying.

But it only lasted a second, and Alice half-thought she had imagined it. A smile appeared on his face, and he reached out to touch her. She stepped back, and instantly regretted it. The hurt expression that took the smile away seemed to be contagious.

Alice breathed in the cold air slowly. "Kyo, where are you? Come back," she whispered.

He didn't answer. He didn't even seem to acknowledge she had spoken. His brows were furrowed as if he were holding back tears, but his mouth was stern.

"Frey can't have you, Alice." She heard his voice, but his mouth didn't move. "He can't. You're _mine_."

The wind that was so peaceful before turned freezing and burst through the space between them. Alice flinched and covered her face with her arms before until the wind died down. When she looked up again, Kyo was gone.

And then she woke up.

Alice's breathing suddenly quickened as her dream filled her mind in less than a second. She was chilled as if the wind had followed her, and she wrapped her arms together to warm herself.

She knew where Kyo was. She probably knew all along but didn't want to admit it.

Fresh tears burned beneath her eyelids, and she didn't fight them. The image of Kyo's face filled her mind. The smile, the hurt, the anger. They each brought shivers to her spine as she recalled how unlike him they all looked.

She felt a sob escape her and covered her mouth quickly, not wanting to wake Frey. Instead, she lay back down on the couch, and muffled her cries into the pillow she had used.

Kyo had fallen in the Mara.

And it was all her fault.

* * *

Frey was dreaming. He had to be.

How else would Alice ever hold her the way her was now? His arms wrapped around her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck?

She smiled, and he felt his face smile too. But something was wrong.

She leaned up to kiss him.

Definitely wrong.

But he couldn't care less.

He leaned down, ready to meet her willing lips. Ready to take her from Kyo. Ready to help her get over him. Ready to forget about him altogether. And if he never came back, good riddance.

They were centimeters apart. Everything was perfect. Everything would be perfect from now on. Perfect.

Until the imaged vanished, and Nyozeka was standing in front of him in her human form, her face stern.

Frey opened his eyes and cried, jumping back, seeing Nyozeka in Alice's place.

Her face turned puzzled. "What do you think you were doing?"

Frey caught his breath and tried to slow his heart and dim his blush before clearing his throat. "Dreaming, bunny girl. Ever hear of it? It's kind of a private matter."

She shrugged. "Sorry. I guess I'm used to Alice's dreams. She's normal, unlike you."

Frey rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Nyozeka's face turned serious. "Frey, something is terribly wrong."

"Yeah, you're in my head."

"Fool, _will you kindly not interrupt me_?" Her voice was hard, but her tone was sincere. And something in her face stopped Frey from saying anything more. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes and folded her arms. "As I was saying, something is wrong. I was with Alice earlier, and I sensed something incredibly dark. Much darker than what you and Alice faced a few months ago. But I couldn't find the source." She turned to Frey, her eyes soft. "Just please watch over Alice for me. I sensed something was bothering her, but she refused to tell me."

Frey felt a twist in his chest, but he did his best to ignore it. "Of course, Nyozeka."

She nodded and whispered, "Thank you," before vanishing.

He felt he was alone again. For half a second, he thought about willing his dream back, but the image of Alice crying all day retured to his mind's eye, and he sighed, conflicted.

Maybe it does hurt to dream.

**And there you have it! Please review~ (:**


End file.
